


maybe that's enough

by 10redplums



Series: fairy court adventures [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Vore, Warlock Pacts, archfey nonsense, dream vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10redplums/pseuds/10redplums
Summary: Cass's patron comes to them in a dream.
Relationships: paladin/unconventional patron
Series: fairy court adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803916





	maybe that's enough

_ They love her like a god, and maybe that’s enough. _

She comes to them first in a dream. They lie in a field of snow, naked as they day they were born, their hair spread all around them in crimson rivers, and she stands over them, resplendent and enormous and draped all in white and blue, and she takes their face in her hands. 

_ You, _ she says.  _ I have seen you. _ She is beautiful and magnificent and terrible in all her glory and she whispers to this tiny wretched thing, this worker of glass. She whispers promises, bargains. She offers them power. She offers them beauty. She whirls them in a flurry of snow and they are surrounded by wonders, flowers and animals and the most delicate insects all wrought in shimmering crystal, and she tells them all this could be theirs. 

_ Only release the violence coiled in your heart. _

She has things she wants, of course. Big plans. Important things. She would have them tear down the gods for love, for beauty.

_ Haven’t you ever wanted to feel powerful? _

They have, they have. They promise themself to her body and soul and she smiles with a mouthful of teeth, and she lays them upon a silver altar. It is cold but that doesn’t matter; her hair is a white curtain all around them as she bends down and plunges teeth like knives into their chest.

They worship her, they worship her. They give themself to wholly to her and she takes their body and blood; her flawless skin and her lovely, lovely hair are caked in gore as she rips their beating heart out of their chest and bites down. The air rings with their screams. The snow sizzles as their blood pours from their body in rivers, more blood than one person is able to hold.

_ A promise of the blood you will shed for me, my love. _

She kisses them deep and they taste themself on her lips. Her skin is cold as ice and she takes their hand and presses it to her chest; somehow, they know their hearts beat in time. They gasp against her and she laughs and kisses them again, and then kisses them on the forehead before returning to her grisly work.

They wake up soaking wet.

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know warlocks and paladins are different things but are they, really, when you get right down to it


End file.
